Neji & Hinata
by Hinata210
Summary: They were twins and in love. In their time, it was a disgrace, and they killed themselves with a promise to be together in the next life. NejiXHinata (OOC) Gaara(Neji)XHinata Please read and review! Once again, credit to my amazing friend Simon!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_I do not own any Naruto characters!~Lyss_

-1809-

"In the next life, we promise to finally be together, right?" He told to his beloved "secret" wife. It's no secret anymore; the whole village knew. They were hunting them down. They managed to a small shed, there they hid.

"Y-yes. Of course, Neji!" The small, timid girl responded. I was difficult to mistake their relation. They were twins. Both had midnight blue hair and white pupiless eyes.

"I love you, Hinata." With those words said, he leaned in and placed a kiss upon her lips. Suddenly, a loud bang came at the door.

"Open up, you wicked children!" A loud voice roared through the thin wood. They both gasped.

Neji pulled out his dagger. "Until the next life when we meet again." He told her. The banging continued, and they knew the door would last much longer.

"Neji, I love you." They shared a smile, then he took the dagger and drove it into his twin sister. his wife, The love of his life.

Hinata grabbed her wound and fell over. Tears streamed down the both of their faces. As her eyes closed, the busts open. The villagers struggled with Neji for a while. He wanted to put up a fight for his beloved Hinata.


	2. Chapter Two: 2009

**Chapter Two**

-2009-

He opened his eyes quickly to the sound of his alarm clock. It was the same dream every night...

Gaara was a 16 year old boy, a junior in high school. He was pretty popular, but he always felt empty. He did everything to try and fill the void. From girl to partying to drinking and smoking, nothing worked. Just nothing would fill that emptiness.

Until he met her. Her name was Sakura. She was 15 and a junior. They instantly made a connection as soon as they met. She filled his viod. She made him feel full. Some people thought they looked alike a little. (A/N: Not at all.) They did almost everything together.

Soon, they began dating, and they were happy. They both felt full. Or so he, himself, thought. Little did he know, she was moving away. She chose not to tell him until the actual day. Then, he hated her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked her, voice filled with sorrow. She looked away and began to speak. "I didn't want the rest of my days in town to be sad. I didn't want you to be sad." She finished.

"You didn't have to keep it from me!" I would have spent more time with you!" He yelled. She turned her back on him. "No. I wouldn't have wanted that. I have to go finish packing now. Goodbye, Gaara." She began walking away. "Don't ever come back then..." He told her, "I hate you..."

"That was fairly easy. Don't worry... I never planned on coming back." She looked back over her shoulder, and gave him a brief sad look, then slightly glared at him. The look of regret was plastered on his face.

It's been a little over a year since that day, and his situation never got better. He became more distant and cruel towards any girl that approached him and try to befriend him. All in all, he barely had any friends.

"N-Neji?" He heard a small, shy voice ask him. He turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked her coldly. At the tone of his voice, she tilted her head. She looked just like the girl in his dreams.

"I said Neji. That's your name."

"My name is Gaara, weirdo."

"It's Neji." She said again.

"No, you dumb girl! It's Gaara!" He yelled. "Ohhhh, well, whatever you say." She giggled. He sighed and continued to stare at her. She stared back in return.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked, already getting a headache.

"You're Neji. You're my brother and my husband." She said as she blushed. She raised his eyebrow. "That's incest and that's disgusting." He said as he turned and walked away. "It was your idea to get married in the first place." She said to him. He quickly turned her way and walked towards her. "Listen, because you still don't seem to get it," he said as he approached her, "we are not siblings or lovers or a married couple. Not. At. All! Got it?" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

She giggled and hugged him without hesitation. He face plamed then pulled her off of him. "You are so weird. Just... Just leave me alone." He said tiredly and started walking away. "Okay, bye, Neji! I love you!" Then he heard retreating footsteps. He shivered in disgust. "Freak." He said to himself.

Suddenly the bell rang and he silently cursed and began running to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The entire day, she never left him alone. She walked with him anywhere. This went on for days . Then Gaara finally snapped at her when she followed behind him after school one day.

"Stop being so obsessed with me! Leave me alone!" He yelled as he pushed her. They were on the side walk and as he pushed her, he didn't realize that he shoved her into the road as a car was coming. He watched as her eyes widened as she was falling then shut tightly as the car came into contact with her.

He shut his eyes as a liquid sprayed all over him. He felt himself hit the ground. He didn't dare open his eyes. Gaara, for the first time in his life, screamed in fear. He felt around the ground and felt only a thickish liquidsmear against his hands. He slowly opened his eyes wide as he felt somebody touch his shoulder. It was a man. He looked very young. Maybe around 18 or 19. He spoke to him.

"What the hell happened?! Why did you push her into the street?!" He yelled as he dialed the police. Same never heard a word. 'I killed somebody,' he thought. He didn't know what to think of himself. It was an accident... Was he a murderer? He didn't see the car... He was too focused on getting her away from him.

Soon, he found himself in the back of a police car. Next, a questioning. He told them everything... "Is-is she okay? I mean, is she, you know, alive?" He heard himself ask.

The man sitting across from him sighed deeply. "She's in a comatose state. Which is surprising by how fast the car was going. You may have killed her, and for what? Nothing at all. You can leave." They kicked him out of the room, and as soon as he heard the door slam, the memories came back. The memories of Hinata, and of him... Neji.

"Hinata!" He yelled. He ran to the hosptal he heard she was taken to and proceeded to run to the front desk. "Hinata. Where is Hinata?" He quickly asked the woman. She gave him a puzzled look. He sighed. "Listen, ma'am, they brought a young girl in here a few hours ago who was hit by a car! Where is she?"

"Oh! Yes. Of course. What is your relation?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her... fiance." He said as a smile crawled on his face. "Room 321C. Down that way." She said as she pointed to the left. He took off running in that direction and soon found himself standing in front of the door.


End file.
